SAW: Flesh and Blood
by Miku Hanato
Summary: Naruto menemukan dirinya terikat rantai di sebuah ruangan aneh. Ia akhirnya menyadari, ia harus bermain sebuah "Permainan" di ruangan itu. Bukan permainan biasa, tetapi permainan gila yang penuh darah. Apakah ia akan menang atau mati mengenaskan? TWOSHOT!
1. Chain of Sacrifice

Ini adalah fict twoshot yang terinspirasi dari film SAW hoho ^^' semoga kalian menyukainya.

* * *

**SAW: Flesh and Blood**

**T semi M, karena gore.**

**Disclaimer: SAW © Lionsgate**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: DEATH CHARA, typo, aneh, gaje, abal.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Ruangan itu dingin dan tidak terlalu banyak cahaya dapat menembus tempat itu. Ada seseorang yang dirantai di kursi, namun ia masih tidak sadarkan diri lalu 2 meter di depannya ada set TV dan timer yang entah untuk apa. "Jigsaw" mungkin adalah nama yang pertama kali tercetus di kepala ketika melihat perangkap-perangkap ini. Siapa yang tidak tahu Jigsaw? Seorang pembunuh berantai yang menghabisi korban-korbannya dengan "permainan gila" miliknya. Biasanya ditargetkan untuk orang-orang yang tidak mensyukuri hidup mereka.

"Ahhh…" erang seseorang yang diikat di kursi kesakitan. Kemudian ia melihat kanan dan ke kiri. Ruangan yang gelap membatasi penglihatannya. "_Dimana ini?_" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia menyadari kalau ia sendirian di tempat itu. Ia mulai takut dan bingung apa yang membuatnya berada di tempat itu.

"Halo! Ada orang disana? Tolong aku! Tolong aku!" ia menggerakkan tubuhnya walau sia-sia karena diikat rantai. Tak lama kemudian, matanya tertuju kepada TV di depannya yang mulai menyala sendiri. Layarnya kabur saat pertama kali dinyalakan tapi beberapa detik kemudian, jelas terlihat sosok boneka berambut hitam dan bermuka putih pucat yang agak mirip badut. Billy, boneka yang dibuat Jigsaw menyeringai.

"Kau tidak tahu aku, tapi aku tahu kau," boneka itu berbicara dengan suara yang sangat rendah. "Naruto Uzumaki, dalam 20 tahun kau hidup kau selalu dikelilingi dendam. Kau benci semua orang bahkan orang tuamu sendiri. Kau tak pernah mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat mereka dan parahnya kau jatuh dalam dunia narkoba. Setiap harinya kau berbohong pada mereka. Tidakkah kau ingat kau mencuri perhiasan Ibumu dan menjualnya demi mendapatkan obat-obatan yang dapat memuaskanmu?"

Naruto terkejut. "A… apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak layak hidup, Naruto. Kau sering mengatakan pada dirimu kalau hidup itu membosankan dan penuh dengan kebohongan. Kau tidak pernah bersyukur akan hidupmu; yang kau pedulikan hanyalah obat-obatan terlarangmu itu. Tapi tidak hari ini, karena hari ini kau akan berjuang demi hidupmu," Billy si boneka tertawa nyaring.

Naruto terdiam, syok, bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Hari ini aku ingin bermain permainan," ujar boneka itu dengan seringaian terlukis di bibir bonekanya. "Kau bisa lihat kalau kau terikat di kursi dengan sebuah rantai… tapi itu bukan rantai biasa. Dalam waktu 1 menit, kau harus mencari kunci untuk membebaskanmu dari rantai itu. Kenapa? Karena setiap beberapa detik, rantai itu akan mengencang. Bisakah kau bayangkan ketika kau tidak bisa bernafas dan tubuhmu meledak seperti balon? Begitulah cara kau akan mati kecuali bila kau menemukan kuncinya."

Sepasang mata _sapphire _Naruto membulat ngeri ketika ia melihat rantai-rantai yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Kuncinya ada di ruangan ini. Kau bisa cari sendiri. Saat rekaman ini selesai maka sebuah timer di atas TV akan memulai hitung mundur dan disaat yang bersamaan, rantai-rantai yang melilit tubuhmu akan mulai mengencang. Jadi kau harus mencari dimana letak kunci itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Hidup atau mati. Buat pilihanmu," sesuai apa yang dikatakan si boneka, timernya mulai berhitung mundur ketika rekaman itu selesai. Naruto memiliki 60 detik sekarang, 55 detik karena dia berteriak, 45 detik karena ia memegangi perutnya dan tersisa 30 detik karena dia mulai panik dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ia menjelajahi seluruh sudut ruangan dan matanya terpaku ke sebuah sosok. Entah itu mayat atau bukan tetapi ada sebuah tanda tanya dengan cat merah di perutnya. Naruto mengamatinya dengan seksama saat ia menyadari itu adalah Chouji Akimichi, teman sekamarnya di kos. "Chouji?" bisik Naruto dari kejauhan.

Penasaran, ia mendekati Chouji sambil membawa kursinya karena ia dirantai disitu. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan ketika sampai di dekat Chouji. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, terlebih lagi tanda tanya merah di perut Chouji membuat Naruto penasaran. Rasa penasaran itu pun hilang ketika Naruto mengetahui dimana letak kunci itu. Di perut Chouji. Ia sudah menduga Jigsaw akan melakukan ini.

Naruto kini mempunyai 2 pilihan. Hidupnya atau hidup Chouji.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia menemukan sebuah pisau bedah tidak jauh dari Chouji lalu memungutnya dengan kakinya. Waktu tinggal tersisa 15 detik dan Naruto juga bisa merasakan rantai-rantai itu sudah mengencang dan bahkan membuatnya mulai sesak nafas. Naruto tidak punya pilihan. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau itu dari tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah perut Chouji tepat saat Chouji sadar dari pingsannya.

"Naruto… kita dimana?" tanya Chouji. "A… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Maafkan aku, Chouji. Ini demi hidupku."_

"Naruto ap-"

_CRAAASSSHHHH!_

Dan dengan brutalnya, Naruto mulai membelah perut Chouji dengan alir mata berlinangan di pipinya. Chouji berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan. Darah membasahi lantai dan daging terlihat dimana-mana. Naruto masih melakukan aktifitasnya dan Chouji mengerang lebih keras, ia tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya sendiri akan membunuhnya. "NARUTOOOO!"

Nama itulah yang ia jerit sedetik sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sisa waktu 5 detik lagi dan Naruto sudah menemukan kuncinya, ia benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk menangisi Chouji sekarang ini, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menyelamatkan dirinya. Naruto mengambil kunci itu lalu membuka rantai yang sudah hampir menembus kulitnya tepat saat waktunya habis. Naruto pun langsung keluar dari kursi itu, membiarkan rantai tersebut mengencang tanpa dirinya disana.

Tubuhnya masih sakit karena rantai itu apalagi rantai itu berkarat. Naruto merasakan seluruh permukaan kulitnya membiru. Ia menghela nafas lega dan segera berlari ke arah pintu putih di belakangnya. Entah permainan apa selanjutnya yang akan ia mainkan.

TBC

* * *

  
Ah… Chouji nya mati... T_T maafkan saya fans Chouji *pundung* di chapter ini belom ada Sasuke. Sasuke baru ada chapter depan. HAYOO, SIAPA SAW MANIAC DISINI? *gila*

Saya suka banget film SAW. Two thumbs up deh! Yang belum nonton wajib nonton! Itu film keren banget! Gore abis dan haha *ketawa psikopat* terus plotnya twisted banget, berbeda dengan Hostel (film yang ikut-ikutan SAW). Cuma nanya buat penggemar SAW, SAW 7/3D keluarnya tanggal berapa yah? ^_^

Kalo yang tau silahkan jawab lewat review. Tadinya author nggak mau bikin fict ini gara-gara kouhai author protes. Tapi yah gimana, author udah napsu bikin gara-gara kebanyakan baca fict Inggris dari fandom SAW. Perangkapnya kreatif-kreatif semua dah. Tapi untuk perangkap di chapter 1 ini author terinspirasi dari perangkap SAW 1 yang perangkapnya Amanda, tapi untuk kursi sama rantainya itu author gabungin dari perangkap Adam & Lawrence sama cewek yang di SAW 4 (lupa namanya).

Maaf kalo banyak typo dan misstypo… author buru-buru. Maaf juga kalo gaje abis! *pundung* silahkan curahkan pikiran kalian lewat tulisan "Review"! flame diterima tetapi kalo isinya maki-maki doang, saya jamin nggak akan saya tanggapi hahaha. ^^

See you next chapter!


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**Lionsgate © SAW**

**M – rated (naik)**

**Horror, crime**

**Warning: Saya sudah katakan di chapter pertama. Jadi tolong, bila kalian tidak suka fict saya JANGAN DIBACA APALAGI DI REVIEW.**

**Note: Di fict ini tidak ada pair.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kau membunuh orang, maka kau harus membayarnya dengan membantu orang lain atau… mengorbankan sesuatu, mungkin?"**_

_.

* * *

_

Suara desahan terdengar di sepanjang lorong sepi dan kumuh di tempat itu. Suara Naruto rupanya. Ia berhasil keluar dari ruangan tadi tetapi permainan masih belum selesai. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, pandangan matanya masih terbatas karena hampir tidak ada cahaya di tempat itu. Hanya ada lampu remang-remang yang menemani kesendiriannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menelusuri salah satu lorong sempit dan menemukan sebuah pintu dengan tanda tanya bercat merah. Tanda yang persis berada di perut Chouji. Naruto mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Ia takut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau ia harus " bermain " lagi.

_Krieeett…_

Bermodal keberanian yang terbatas, Naruto membuka pintu di depannya dengan merinding. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk tepat saat pintu itu terkunci; ia dikunci di ruangan itu. Serasa ingin memaki diri melihat nasibnya sekarang. Mana di ruangan itu tidak ada lampu jadi gelap gulita. Ia bahkan tidak tahu perangkap-perangkap apa yang akan menunggunya di depan.

"_What the fuck?_" suara seseorang yang bergetar di ruangan itu, terdengar seperti simfoni malaikat bagi Naruto. Ia bisa sedikit menarik nafas lega ketika mengetahui ada seseorang di ruangan itu. Naruto tidak sendirian dalam permainan ini. "Hei! Aku dimana? Lepaskan aku!"

"Ja… jangan khawatir!" balas Naruto terengah-engah. "Aku ada disini. Kau ada dimana?" tangan Naruto berusaha meraba sekitar.

"Disini terlalu gelap. Aku juga tidak tahu berada dimana. Nyalakan lampunya," ujar suara lain di dalam ruangan tersebut. Naruto mengangguk pelan kemudian meraba-raba dinding yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri dinding dingin itu lalu menemukan sesuatu di permukaannya. Seteker lampu.

_Click!_

Mata Naruto bersama lawan bicaranya terbuka lebar. _Sapphire_ Naruto dengan _onyx_ lawan bicaranya bertemu. Naruto melihat sosok pemuda emo yang seperti sebaya dengannya, menggunakan kemeja lusuh dan jeans biru. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik lalu membuat topik baru. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran ke orang di depannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab orang yang mengaku berdarah Uchiha itu. "Kalau kau siapa?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Sebelum berbicara lebih lanjut lagi dengan Sasuke, sepasang _sapphire_ Naruto melihat sosok mayat diujung ruangan. Parah. Bahkan kepala mayat itu sudah tidak berbentuk dan terlihat separuh otaknya sudah mau keluar. Kalau dilihat dari lekukan tubuhnya, mayat itu seorang gadis. Benar-benar tragis.

"Kau membunuhnya?" lanjut pemuda pemilik sepasang mata _sapphire_. Ia sedikit merasa curiga dengan Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan ia Jigsaw?

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Aku saja baru melihatnya!"

Mereka hening sejenak, lalu Sasuke melihat torsonya yang dililit sebuah ikat pinggang. Tapi dilihat dari desainnya itu bukan ikat pinggang biasa, tetapi di tengahnya ada tempat lubang kunci yang entah untuk apa. "Hei, apa ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung lalu menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah set TV yang berada di dekatnya menyala sendiri bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Boneka itu.

Boneka itu lagi. Boneka yang sudah membuat Naruto membunuh Chouji terpampang jelas di layar TV. Ia melihat ke samping lalu kepalanya berputar dan menatap lurus Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah terdiam. Sepertinya babak kedua dalam permainan ini akan segera dimulai. Ataukah ini akan menjadi babak terakhir mereka berdua?

"Selamat Naruto," boneka bermuka putih dengan rambut disisir kebelakang agak menyeringai. Naruto benci senyuman itu. "Kau telah memenangkan permainan pertamaku… tetapi apakah kau pikir perjuanganmu sudah selesai disini?"

"BACOT!" Naruto mulai emosi.

"Sepertinya permainan pertama belum cukup untuk membuatmu bertobat, jadi aku akan mengadakan permainan kedua. Kau pasti sekarang sudah kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha, kan? Atau belum? Asal kau tahu… pria di depanmu bukanlah orang biasa. Kalau kau ingin tahu, ia adalah seorang criminal di Konoha. Kau pasti tahu kan… kalau kriminal butuh rehabilitasi dan merenungkan kesalahan mereka? Jadi aku menaruhnya di permainan ini denganmu."

"Sasuke kau-" ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Billy melanjutkan penjelasannya yang menurut Naruto hanya sekumpulan _bullshit_.

"Sasuke adalah seorang dokter gadungan, ia sering membunuh orang dengan tidak langsung. Ia pasti tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya orang yang telah mempercayainya tapi malah dibunuh… Orang-orang seperti ini tidak layak hidup, Naruto; sama seperti dirimu. Dalam permainan ini, aku ingin kau yang menentukan hidup atau matinya Sasuke. Kaulah yang akan membantunya keluar dari sini, tapi sebelum itu, perhatikanlah ikat pinggang yang terpasang di torso Sasuke. Dalam waktu 60 detik kau harus menemukan kunci untuk membebaskan Sasuke dari ikat pinggang itu. Bila tidak ikat pinggang itu akan meledak… tapi tenang saja, karena ketika meledak itu hanya meledak di sekitar tubuh Sasuke. Kau takkan kena efek ledakannya. Bisakah kau bayangkan tubuhnya meledak, dengan darah dan daging berceceran dimana-mana?" Jigsaw tertawa.

Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Semuanya terserah kau. Bagaimana pun juga, kalau kau berhati malaikat kau pasti akan membantunya dengan cara mencari kuncinya. Kalau kau ingin tahu, kuncinya berada di… balik matamu. Hidup atau mati. Tentukan pilihannya," TV tersebut pun mati tiba-tiba dan seperti di ruangan sebelumnya, sebuah timer memulai hitung mundur. Tapi untuk Sasuke, itu adalah hitung mundur untuk kematiannya bila Naruto tidak menolongnya.

"Di balik mata?" Naruto mendecak. "APA MAKSUDNYA!"

"Ayolah. Aku mungkin baru mengenalmu 2 menit yang lalu tetapi kau harus menolongku! Aku masih ingin hidup!" Sasuke menatap lurus ke _sapphire_ Naruto lalu menghela nafas yang terdengar seperti hampir pasrah.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan menolongmu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti perkataannya tadi. Apa maksudnya di balik mata? Apa itu sebuah peribahasa?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Seberapa besarnya ia berpikir ia masih tidak bisa mengerti perkataan Billy.

"Di balik mata…" Sasuke membuka mulut lalu mencoba untuk memutar otaknya. "Mungkin itu bukan peribahasa. Coba pikirkan pakai logika."

"Hahaha… sangat lucu," tawa Naruto terlepas. "Jadi maksudmu, kuncinya berada di balik _mataku_? Mataku yang dipakai untuk melihat ini? Lalu aku harus mencongkel mataku untuk membebaskanmu? Kau sangat kocak, Uchiha! _BULLSHIT!_"

Sasuke menjerit marah. "TAPI DIA MENGATAKAN KALAU BERADA DI BALIK MATAMU, KAN? KEMARI KAU!"

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" sorot mata _onyx_ Sasuke mulai membuat Naruto ketakutan setengah mati. Ia takut kalau matanya diapa-apakan walaupun Sasuke adalah dokter gadungan. "Kau tidak akan menyakitiku kan?"

Pria berambut emo di depan Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kesal. "Kau mau membantuku tidak sih? Lagian untuk apa aku menyakitimu?" karena kata-kata Sasuke kuat akhirnya Naruto pun memberanikan dirinya untuk datang ke Sasuke. "Aku cuma ingin melihat mata kananmu."

"Kenapa…?"

"Entah perasaanku atau bukan tetapi… rasanya ada sesuatu yang mencolok dibalik matamu," Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya dan benar. Ada suatu bayangan yang bisa dilihat dari dekat. Benar apa kata Billy. Kuncinya ada di balik mata Naruto dan satu-satunya acara untuk mengambilnya hanyalah…

… mencongkelnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan Naruto terdengar ke seluruh pojok ruangan. Sasuke, dengan terpaksa mengikat tangannya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai mata kanan Naruto. Naruto mengerang sekuat mungkin dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri tetapi Sasuke mempererat tangannya lalu tangan kanannya mulai meraba lingkar mata Naruto. "Naruto, tenang sedikit. Jangan banyak bergerak!"

Tangan kanan Sasuke meraba-raba lingkar mata kanan Naruto sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Dan dengan sekali cengkraman pria 20 tahun tersebut berhasil mencongkel mata Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto terengah-engah rasa mematikan tak terasa masih tersimpan di lubang mata kanannya yang kini tinggal lubang dengan syaraf-syaraf mata yang putus di dalam. Semua ini ulah Jigsaw. Mengesankan, ia bisa membedah mata orang lalu menaruhnya kembali tanpa orang itu menyadarinya.

3 detik tersisa.

"KAU BILANG KAU TAKKAN MENYAKITIKU! KENAPA KAU- AAAAAAA!"

_Crat_

Kali ini dengan sedikit hati-hati Sasuke menarik lubang kunci yang berada di dalam mata Naruto lalu membuka ikat pinggang yang melilit torsonya. Sedetik sebelum itu meledak, ia menarik Naruto dan berlari ke arah pojok ruangan sehingga mereka tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Kita menang. Kita menang," Sasuke meneriakkan kata itu berulang kali. Selesai sudah, menurutnya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan permainan bodoh dan gila ini. Mereka menang. Ia berpikir seperti itu. Kesalahan besar.

_Klik_

TVnya menyala lagi, menampilkan boneka yang dibenci Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua mematung di pojok ruangan. Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata sedangkan Naruto merasa seluruh dirinya lemas apalagi dengan darah yang masih mengalir di lubang matanya.

"Kalian hebat. Aku akui, tetapi aku akan memberi kalian satu permainan lagi. Namun sebelum itu, aku akan memberitahu sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Aku telah menyandra keluargamu. Ibumu, Ayahmu, dan kakakmu. Mereka aku taruh di sebuah ruangan dengan oksigen yang terbatas. Apa kau ingin menolong mereka? Jika ya, kau harus membunuh Naruto. Jika tidak, aku akan membiarkan mereka disana sampai membusuk. Aku telah membekalimu dengan pisau lipat di kantong jeansmu. Mari mulai permainan ini."

"Apa…? Keluargaku disandra… dan aku harus membunuhmu?" Sasuke terbata.

"_Fuck you_. Aku telah mengorbankan mataku dan sekarang kau akan membantaiku?" Naruto mendesah, masih memegangi lubang matanya yang SANGAT sakit.

"Tapi dimana-mana keluarga itu NOMOR SATU!" Sasuke hampir kehilangan setengah dari akan sehatnya dan meraba kantong jeansnya. Benar kata boneka itu. Ia mendapati sebuah pisau lipat lalu memegangnya.

"Jangan percaya dia!" Naruto menjerit frustasi. "Kalau bohong bagaimana!"

"DERITAMU!" tiba-tiba Sasuke melayangkan pisau lipat tersebut tepatke dada Naruto. Naruto batuk darah lalu terhempas ke lantai. Darah dan daging berceceran dimana-mana. Sasuke sendiri tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan. Ia telah membunuh orang yang telah membantunya. "Naruto maafkan aku…" sesal Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa detik mematung ia menghadap ke TV. "APA KAU SUDAH PUAS SEKARANG, JIG_ASS_?" maki Sasuke. "DIMANA KELUARGAKU?"

_CKLEK!_

Sasuke menghadap ke arah pintu belakang (arah sewaktu Naruto masuk). Ia menyadari sesuatu. Pertama, pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Dua, seseorang berambut putih dan memakai kaca mata masuk ke ruangan sambil menodongkan pistol. Satu kata yang langsung terdengar di pikiran dan jiwa Sasuke.

JIGSAW.

Sasuke mengira pria yang menggunakan name tag bertulis "Kabuto Yakushi" di bajunya adalah Jigsaw. Yeah, Jigsaw. Nama samara yang digunakannya untuk membantai orang-orang dengan permainan gila dan tidak berperikemanusiaan miliknya. Kabuto adalah Jigsaw, Sasuke bergumam. Ia benar-benar mengira pria di depannya adalah Jigsaw.

Kesalahan besar.

"CUKUP!" Kabuto masuk ke ruangan dan menodongkan Sasuke pistolnya. "Permainanmu berakhir sampai disini. Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke. Kau akan mati!"

"Bohong. Aku sudah membunuh Naruto! Sekarang apa lagi maumu? Kau bilang kalau aku membunuhnya aku menang kan!" Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk bertarung.

"Ini sudah bagian dari permainan," Kabuto menarik pelatuk pistol tetapi, sosok yang dikira sudah dibunuh Sasuke, bangkit dan mencakar kakinya hingga ia salah tembak dan tidak mengenai Sasuke. Sosok itu adalah Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang tubuhnya berbanjir darah akibat tikaman Sasuke?

"AAARGGGHHHH!" Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan Kabuto dan membuat Sasuke takjub ketika ia melihat Naruto berhasil mengambil pistol Kabuto dan menembaknya tepat di kepala. Ternyata Naruto masih hidup. "Hah… hah… Teme…." Pria itu terengah-engah sedangkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit melemas karena harus memberontak dengan Kabuto.

"Naruto… kau… masih hidup?" otomatis si pria emo itu langsung membantu Naruto berdiri untuk keluar. Tapi rupanya Naruto sudah tidak sanggup. Nafasnya sudah sangat berat. Matanya juga mencerminkan kengantukkan yang luar biasa. Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup.

Sasuke menyesal sekali lagi karena sudah menikamnya dengan pisau lipat. "Maaf. Tadi aku kehilangan akal sehat jadi aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto berusaha membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. "Aku akan menunggumu disini. Kau pergi… hah… cari bantuan… cepatlah Teme… aku ingin… segera pulang…"

"Hn. Kau tunggu disini!" Sasuke menduduki Naruto di dekat pintu. "Bantuan pasti akan segera datang," dan sosok Sasuke pun pelan-pelan menghilang diujung koridor gelap. Naruto membetulkan posisi duduknya dan melihat sebuah tape perekam jatuh dari kantong Kabuto. Dikuasai rasa penasaran, Naruto mengambilnya dan mendengarkannya.

"Halo, Kabuto. Aku ingin bermain permainan. Maukah kau-"

_Tep_

Tanpa harus mendengarkannya panjang lebar, Naruto mengenali suara itu. Suara si boneka. Fakta pertama adalah, Kabuto bukan Jigsaw, melainkan korbannya. Sama seperti ia, Sasuke, dan Chouji. Mereka sama-sama korban Jigsaw. Lalu kalau begitu…

Siapa Jigsaw yang asli?

"Hmmm…" suara Naruto terasa seperti tercekat ketika ia melihat sosok mayat gadis tak jauh darinya bangkit. Naruto hanya bisa mematung. Mematung, melihat Jigsaw yang asli melepaskan topeng dagingnya dan membersihkan darah palsunya di tangannya. Melihat kejadian itu ia bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Jigsaw yang asli sudah memerhatikan mereka dari tadi. Dari awal Naruto dan Sasuke sadar berada di tempat ini.

"S… siapa kau?" walaupun sudah tahu jawabannya Naruto masih memberanikan diri menanyai gadis di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan dengan senyum kakunya ia menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu aku siapa?"

Angin berhembus melewati kedua manusia di ruangan itu, meniup-niup rambut pink sang gadis dan mata _emerald_nya melihat semuanya puas. "Kau kalah, Naruto." Lalu gadis itu berjalan keluar dengan langkah kakinya yang santai. Sebelum ia meninggalkan Naruto dalam kegelapan yang pekat, ia tersenyum sadis.

"_Game over_."

_BLAMM!_

Tepat saat itu pintunya dikunci dan Naruto sendirian di ruangan itu bersama mayat Kabuto yang mulai digerogoti tikus. Ia mematung ngeri lalu berteriak frustasi.

"TIDDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

**THE END

* * *

**

Weee… kerasa nggak ya twisted plotnya? ^^"

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan atau kurang gore saya kan author amatiran TAT maaf juga kalo banyak typo dan misstypo, nggak proof read soalnya panjang banget -_-' *pundung* Oh ya saya mau menanggapi flame yang ditumpahkan ke saya.

Untuk Aka Golvers

_Huhh._

_. Mengecewakan_

_. Sring kritik pedas ke author lain_

_. Sndriny jg fic x aneh_

_. Bangga ?_

_.ke laot sno !_

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ya saya memang tau kalu fict saya tidak sempurna. Saya juga sering mengeritik author lain plus KALAU FICT SAYA ANEH KENAPA DIBACA? LIAT WARNINGNYA NGGAK SIH? *emosi* bangga? Ho! IYA, saya bangga kalau saya bisa menulis fict di FFn dan anda menyuruh saya untuk pergi ke laut? LO AJA KALI YANG KE LAUT! SEKALIAN AJA MATI! *ngakak* Hoh. Pengecut dasar! Nggak login. Mending kamu flame aku kamu login aku masih bisa ngehargain kamu tau! -_-'

Hmm… itu aja yang ingin saya katakan. Minna-san terima kasih atas review-review kalian. Sekali lagi, saya menerima flame yang "normal" dan saya tidak menerima flame alay seperti yang diatas itu. Arigatou gozaimasu. Kalau banyak yang dukung saya rencana bikin sekuelnya nih, hehe :D

Mind to review?


End file.
